Christmas and New Year's Eve Surprise
'Christmas and New Year's Eve Surprise '"Seiya to Misoka ni Nanka Kita" (聖夜と晦日になんか来た) is the ninth episode for both the first season of the Gabriel DropOut anime and overall. Overview Vigne tries to host a Christmas party without Satania realizing its connections with Jesus Christ's birth. She ends up finding out but Vigne is adamant on keeping the party going. On New Year's Eve, the girls visit a shrine and Gabriel gets drunk on amazake. The girls then make home visits to Heaven and Hell with Satania attempting to infiltrate Heaven and Gabriel attempts to sneak her devices past security but both fail. Long summary :Incomplete. At Vignette's residence, she dressed a Christmas tree with ornamental decorations as Raphiel brings a cake base over toward the counter, together cheerfully beginning preparations for a Christmas celebration. As Raphiel begins to look forward to their party, Vignette questions whether she should truly be excited as it's for the birth of Jesus, though Raphiel quickly turns her mood around by lowering the occasion to that of a generic commercial holiday for their location. Immediately, Satania called Vignette and quickly requested a demon meeting so that they can strategise on how to make this day the least merry of the year. Before being able to reply, Satania hangs up leaving Raphiel in an entertained mood and Vignette disappointed. Satania breaks into Vignettes house eager to to commence an emergency demon council, only to be dazed by streamers and a great many merry Christmas welcomes. Confused on the meaning of that phrase, they continue to say it and ask her to as well in an attempt to make her forget the occasion so she can join in on the festivities too, and while she attempts to remember, they've prepared several melon breads to distract her thoughts. Completely infatuated with the bread she begins listening to them and taking part in the holiday. After hearing how enthusiastic they each are, Raphiel admits it's because the event is large, and in doing so makes Satania think again on what the day truly means. Vignette quickly tries to distract her and Raphiel uses the melon bread to succeed in just that. Their excuse is that it's a holiday designed only to eating cake and partying, and that there is a costume exclusively for the star of the holiday. Convincing Satania that she is the star by manipulating her ego, both her and Raphiel go to change clothes. The result is that Raphiel is dressed as Santa Claus and Satania as a reindeer. Vignette didn't plan on her pulling a stunt like this on Satania, and she didn't feel like the star between the two, though they successfully distracted her again by allowing her to put the icing on their cake. She eagerly goes in to design the cake as a demonstration of star talents. Her design of choice is a chocolate bat, however, Vignette denies it because it's a short cake. Looking at a cake topper, she asks what it is. After hearing that it's edible, she then choses to eat it whole, and as a result Raphiel stabs a cross through the top of the cake. This gets Satania thinking yet again about what she is forgetting about the meaning of that day, though very quickly Vignette reminds her that she can add a lot of chocolate icing onto the cake so she should get to it. This successfully eludes her suspicion again. Satania completely coated the cake in chocolate and placed a pentagram of chocolate icing on top with five strawberries surrounding it and named it "Special Satanichia black special and special". Even though Vignette's traditional Christmas cake is ruined, she is readying to call Gabriel. Raphiel adds that then they can all celebrate the birth of their lord, and this is what makes Satania completely remember what Christmas is about. Unfortunately for her, Vignette has had enough of the struggles to protect her holiday experience. Gabriel enters the house and immediately noticed a tied down Satania lying on the floor with her mouth covered with cloth and dressed like a reindeer while struggling because the white dog that torments her on occasion is in the room eating her melon bread from a basket beside her. Characters in order of appearance *Vignette April Tsukinose *Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha *Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa *Gabriel White Tenma Quotes Trivia Gallery File:Raphiel_teasing_Satania_again.png|Raphiel teasing Satania again File:Satania_the_rein_deer.png|Satania the reindeer File:Raphiel_Claus.png|Raphiel Claus File:Raphiel's_cake.png|Raphiel's cake File:Special_Satanichia_black_special_and_special.png|Special Satanichia black special and special File:Vignette's_patience_relating_to_Satania_is_running_short.png|Vignette's patience relating to Satania is running short File:Satanichia_visualises_corrupting_the_world_next_Christmas.png|Satanichia visualizes corrupting the world next Christmas File:Gabriel_nearly_decides_to_blow_the_trumpet_of_the_apocalypse.png|Gabriel nearly decides to blow the trumpet of the apocalypse File:Satania_pretending_to_be_an_angel.png|Satania pretending to be an angel File:The_group_arrives_at_the_crossroads_of_Heaven_and_Hell.png|The group arrives at the crossroads of Heaven and Hell Category:Episodes Category:Anime